Of Pharaohs and Mages
by Zero-Nightmare
Summary: After losing the Ceremonial duel to Yugi, Atemu crosses to the Afterlife, but won't stay for long. A mission will send him to Mahora where he will meet Negi; how will the 3,000 year-old pharaoh affect the Negima world?


**A/N: **This idea came to me after watching Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes, the Negima manga, a 'Negima Deleted scenes' video in Youtube parodying Yugi's transformation into Atemu (With Negi being Yugi and Nagi being Atemu) a talk with my friend Johan07 and believe it or not, some Naruto-Negima fics! By the way, a little spoiler for Yu-Gi-Oh!'s last episode.

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! (Or any of its sequels) and Mahou Sensei Negima don't belong to me (I'd be making money out of this if I did.) They belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Ken Akamatsu respectively. And I claim no ownership of Egyptian deities as well.

**Of Pharaohs and Mages**

_This _is thinking.

_**This **_is for deities talking or thinking.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 0 (Prologue) <em>_New beginning for the Pharaoh_

* * *

><p>"<em>Goodbye everyone…and thank you for everything.<em>**" **Were Atemu's last thoughts as he entered the Door to the Afterlife and became once more his original self.

Not long after he crossed the door, the Millennium Tablet crumbled, plunging the seven Millennium Items along the God Cards into the abyss and then the whole place collapsed on itself. Fortunately, everyone was able to get out before anything happened.

"May you find happiness, my other self." Yugi whispered.

Not long after this, the gang (sans the Ishtars) returned to Japan as to continue with their lives, thinking on the good times with the pharaoh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Afterlife<strong>_

* * *

><p>Atemu walked within the light until he saw many familiar faces.<p>

"Welcome, my pharaoh." Mahaado spoke as he knelt.

"Rise, Mahaado." Atemu said as he did so. "It's good to see you all again."

Suddenly, a blur zoomed and glomped the pharaoh.

"Prince!" The blur said with joy. "You're here!"

"Nice to see you again, Mana." Atemu had to smirk at Mana's playfulness. "I missed everyone."

"That means you remember everything?" Mana asked him.

"Indeed." Atemu's eyes glazed as he remembered. "Even when we decided to skip Mahaado's lesson once to wander in the town and he had the whole palace looking for us."

As both laughed, Mahaado sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't need to remind me that." Mahaado wasn't amused that day; it took the whole day to find them.

"Mahaado." An older voice was heard. "You have to admit that was really amusing."

Mahaado turned around to find Atemu's father, King Akhenamkhanen and a woman with long black hair, red streaks and golden bangs.

"King Akhenamkhanen! Queen Nafretiri!" Mahaado and the other priests exclaimed and knelt in front of them.

"Father?" Atemu asked. "Mother?"

Nafretiri seemed to glide towards her son to capture him in a loving hug.

"I've missed you so much, my son." Nafretiri said with tears running down her face. "Sorry I couldn't be there for you."

Atemu wiped a stray tear that ran down her face.

"It wasn't your fault." Atemu replied. "You died of a sickness that couldn't be cured at the time."

"Still I'd wanted to be there." She then glared at Akunadin. "And don't think you're forgiven."

"What did I do?" Akunadin questioned. An obvious question with an obvious answer.

"Let's see." Nafretari began. "You deceived my husband to forge those items, making him to offer his soul to the Gods so my son wouldn't feel their wrath, a wrath you deserved by the way."

The former priest groaned but Nafretiri wasn't done.

"Then you get all crazy; unleash Zorc and pledge your alliance to that demon." The calm rage she used was unnerving. "Not to mention you killed poor Kisara just for her Ka and possessed my nephew! No wonder Rehema doesn't want to speak to you."

Akunadin put his hand over his face.

"Will any of you ever let go the issue?" Akunadin groaned. "I regret that!"

"You know how Nafretiri is, brother." Akhenamkhanen said to his twin. "She may forgive you in a couple millennia or before. Don't know about Rehema, she seemed pretty upset with you."

"Hooray for me." He sarcastically said.

Atemu snickered at his uncle's plight. Once his mother got angry at someone, it took a long time for her to forgive them, depending in what the person had done to upset her; as for his aunt he didn't know for how long would she be mad at him.

"A pretty long time." Said Seth, answering his cousin's unvoiced question. "She's not someone to hold a grudge, but in Akunadin's case…"

Atemu got the hint. Akunadin just got introduced to karma.

"_**Not that we don't enjoy this show, but...**_" Several disembodied voices interrupted the reunion. "_**…we have business with the formerly Nameless Pharaoh.**_"

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voices only to find two men and one woman. The first man had green skin, a royal robe while holding a crook and flail and wearing an atef crown. The woman had a silk dress and a headdress. The last one's most eye-catching feature of the last one was not his attire, but the fact that his head was that of a hawk. These people were Osiris, God of the Underworld, his wife Isis and their son Horus.

"What do you need of me, your highnesses?" Atemu asked as he knelt in front of the deities.

"_**Rise, Pharaoh Atemu.**_" Osiris spoke. "_**You have done a great deed by slaying the Great Demon Zorc.**_"

"_**And you would now be able to rest."**_ Isis addressed him with a motherly tone. "_**But…**_"

"_But?_" Atemu thought.

"_**What my mother wants to say is that we would want to ask you a favor.**_" Horus interjected. "_**You may refuse if you wish so.**_"

"If I may ask." Atemu addressed the god. "What kind of favor?"

The three looked at each other as if in a silent talk.

"_**It may seem simple, but it'll be not.**_" Isis said. "_**But it would not be without a reward for you.**_"

"What kind of reward?" Akhenamkhanen asked politely to them.

"_**Your son's life was cut short before its time, due his sacrifice to seal Zorc.**_" Osiris told him, making Nafretiri glare at Akunadin again. "_**His reward would be getting his life back.**_"

"My life back?" Atemu asked surprised. "_Does it mean I'd be able to see my friends again?_"

"_**It won't be in this world.**_" Horus seemed to have read his thoughts.

"What do you mean not in this world, Lord Horus?" Seth questioned.

"_**His role in this world has come to an end.**_" Horus replied. "_**If he were to return, it would cause strife in the world.**_"

"_**Not to mention the place where you would be sent to is in another different world.**_" Osiris continued where his son left.

"Another world?" Atemu asked. He knew that there existed another dimension for the spirits, but an entire world? That was new for him.

"_**The mission, if you decide to accept it…**_" Isis said. "_**…is to help this boy.**_"

An image of a 4-year-old bespectacled boy with red hair appeared in front of the divine beings, not unlike the holograms of the Duel Disk.

"_**His name is Negi Springfield.**_" Isis introduced the boy. "_**And believe it or not, he will play a lead role in his world's future. Mind this is an image of a long time ago, he'll be older now.**_"

Atemu was still unsure of what to do. For one side, he'd live once more but would not be able to see his friends again and on the other side he could refuse since it was a request, but his gut told him that would be a bad idea. He had to ask one final question before being able to take his choice.

"May I ask a final question, your highnesses?" Atemu asked.

"_**Shoot.**_" Horus replied.

"Why would he need my help?" The pharaoh asked.

"_**We're glad you asked.**_" Isis spoke. "_**The foe he will face is a dangerous one. He will not only become a threat to his world, but once he becomes aware of other worlds' existence, he will aim to seize them all.**_"

Isis stopped, letting her husband continue.

"_**Having heard of your exploits, young king, the ones who watch over the other worlds asked us to request for your help.**_" Osiris carried on.

Atemu meditated on what had been relied onto him. If this foe would indeed be a threat for all the worlds, he couldn't sit idle. Not to mention the look on the boy's eyes, he had a purpose and had seen things that a boy his age shouldn't have seen yet. He turned to look at his friends and family, making a subtle nod.

"Lord Osiris, Lady Isis, Lord Horus." Atemu knelt again. "I humbly accept your request."

The three deities nodded to each other.

"_**Very well, Pharaoh Atemu.**_" They said. "_**We'll summon you when the preparations are done. As for the while, you may spend your remaining time in the afterlife with your loved ones, you have earned it.**_"

"Thank you." Atemu said as the deities left. As soon as they did, Mana held him in a vice-like hug.

"Why did you accept, prince?" Mana asked him while holding him. "You've done more than enough and you just got here too."

"Because even if Zorc is gone, if something will threaten those I care about…" Atemu declared while returning the hug. "…I won't stand for it."

Mana yielded her grip after Atemu's words. Now it was his mother's turn to hug him.

"That's so like you Atemu." Nafretiri said. "You had to inherit that from your father."

"I hope I also inherit his height." Atemu responded making his mother giggle.

"I hope so too." Akhenamkhanen agreed with his son.

Atemu made sure he spent time with them; he knew not how long it would be until he could see them again.

* * *

><p>Time didn't seem to pass in the afterlife, but it had felt a long time for the young pharaoh. He now stood in front of the three Egyptian deities who had entrusted him with this task.<p>

"_**Are you ready, Atemu?" **_Isis asked him and he nodded. "_**Then please step into the circle.**_"

Said circle was surrounded by hieratic characters and other language Atemu couldn't place.

"_**Just a moment, father.**_" Horus exclaimed. _**"There's Bastet's petition to him.**_"

"A petition?" Atemu asked.

"_**She pleaded for someone like you whose life had been cut short due Zorc to be given life as well.**_" Osiris explained, catching on Horus' hint. "_**She left the choice to you, but you must make it now.**_"

"_Someone whose life was cut short due Zorc too?_" Atemu thought.

His train of thought ended as he found the one among the people who had come to give him their goodbyes. A young girl with long white hair and lively blue eyes. The owner of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Ka.

"Kisara." Atemu gave his choice, which made the aforementioned girl to look at him. "And if I could ask for Seth to merge with his reincarnation as well, your highnesses."

Now it was Seth's turn to look at him in a mixture of awe and gratitude.

"_**So it was said, so it shall be.**_" Spoke Osiris as he glanced at Kisara who was approaching Atemu. "_**It does seem like she wants to speak with you.**_"

"P…Pharaoh…" Kisara's voice seemed to fail her. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"Kisara, I do have a name, you know." Atemu snickered at her flushing face. "And you don't have to say anything; you do deserve another chance after what my uncle did to you."

Nafretiri and Rehema nodded as Akunadin just sulked.

"_**No wonder Set nor Apophis didn't say a word against this.**_" Osiris said. "_**This is a more fitting and funnier punishment.**_"

Horus laughed, proving deities had a sense of humor too.

"You have my eternal gratitude, your majesty." Seth said, bowing to Atemu.

"No needed, Seth." Atemu waved his hand. "You two better enjoy it."

Seth just gave a small smile and nodded.

"Take care." Was Seth's farewell.

"I will." Atemu replied.

"I'm gonna miss you, prince." Mana said, giving him a last hug.

"I'll miss you all." He returned the hug.

Everyone gave their farewells and Atemu stepped in the circle.

"_**You shall be given a new body, equal to your original one.**_" Isis spoke. "_**Along with clothes that will fit the time you'll be in.**_"

"_**Let's not forget it will be a dizzying experience.**_" Horus explained. "_**So you most likely will faint as you arrive.**_"

Atemu's eyes widened at Horus' blatant statement and the fact the circle started glowing.

"_**We'll contact you soon.**__"_ These were Osiris' words and the last words Atemu heard before being warped away.

Everyone looked at the place where Atemu had stood upon a few moments ago, already missing him. Seeing this, Osiris threw a crystal orb at Nafretiri who caught it.

"What is this for, milord?" Asked the former queen.

"_**With that, you'll be able to see what happens to him in the other world.**_" Clarified Osiris. "_**In a way, you can watch over him.**_"

Nafretiri held the orb close to her chest, not wanting it to leave her side, being her only link to her son.

"Thank you very much, milord." Nafretiri said as her husband held her close. "I don't know how to repay this."

"_**Your son has done so much, Nafretiri.**_" Horus admitted. "_**It's the least we could do."**_

"_**Seth, Kisara.**_" Isis called. "_**We will call you when it's your time to revive.**_"

"We understand, Lady Isis." Seth said while bowing.

"And please tell Lady Bastet I send her thanks from both of us." Kisara continued, knowing their new chance was possible thanks to her and also Atemu.

"_**I will.**_" Isis smiled at Kisara. Surely she did deserve to live again, along with her love.

With this, the deities faded away, leaving the humans alone.

"_Godspeed, my son._" Thought Akhenamkhanen and so they returned to their afterlives, waiting for the first glimpse of Atemu's new journey.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Mahora Academy, the circle appeared under the World Tree along with a formerly dead Pharaoh. As soon as the circle dispelled itself, Atemu stood on wobbly legs.<p>

"_Lord Horus wasn't kidding…_" Atemu thought. "_I'm gonna…_"

He couldn't finish that thought since, as Horus had predicted, he just fainted.

Few minutes after Atemu blacked out, one of the many girls in the school noticed his still form and called for help and so he was taken to the infirmary.

_**In the infirmary**_

The school nurse, Minamoto Shizuna and her assistant Izumi Ako were tending to the newest patient which had been found at the World Tree. He was tan, wearing a black sleeveless muscle-shirt, blue leather pants and black boots (His and Yugi's attire in Battle city) Funnily, he seemed to have appeared out of nowhere; the only thing left was for him to wake up, so they could ask him who he was. But unknown to both girls, a conversation was being held in Atemu's mindscape.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atemu's Mindscape<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Atemu thought looking at the blank landscape.<p>

"_**You're in your mind, young Pharaoh.**_" A familiar voice was heard and Atemu turned his head to it.

"Lady Isis." Atemu said and knelt.

"_**You don't need to keep doing that.**_" Horus materialized at his mother's side. "_**And didn't I tell you what would happen?**_"

"That you did." Atemu replied as he got up. "Lord Osiris told me you'd contact me soon. I guess this is now."

"_**We needed you unconscious for the time being in order to contact you.**_" Osiris said as he appeared. "Now we just have to leave the details of your task."

"Please do so." Atemu answered back.

"_**You're in Mahora Academy.**_" Isis spoke. "_**Negi will arrive in time.**_"

"_**If you're wondering why you were sent before him.**_" Atemu nodded at her statement. "_**It's because you need to get used to the magic of this world, which now flows into you, as well as the items we bestowed upon you.**_"

"Which items, if I may ask?" Atemu inquired.

Osiris didn't say a word but he took out a familiar inverted pyramid.

"Is that…?" Atemu couldn't believe his eyes.

"_**Mind this is only a construct.**_" Horus explained. "_**The real one is with you.**_"

"Why?" Atemu was genuinely curious as of why they unearthed the puzzle.

"_**If you're worried about the evil taint in the items, do not be.**_" Isis spoke to soothe Atemu's worries. "_**Horakty's power cleansed them all.**_"

"_**Believe us, you'll need it.**_" Spoke Horus. "_**As for the other item, look at your left arm.**_"

"The Diadhank." Atemu identified the item. "But how will I be able to summon Ka in here? If I'm right, there are no Sealing Tablets in this world."

Isis smiled at this, puzzling (no pun intended) Atemu.

"_**You'd be partially right.**_" Isis clarified. "_**But you'll be able to summon them from your temple in the afterlife; including those you used in Duel Monsters will be at your command.**_"

"_**Mother, you're forgetting something.**_" Horus said to his mother.

"_**Thanks Horus, I almost forgot it.**_" Isis thanked her son.

"What did you forget, Lady Isis?" Atemu then covered his mouth. "My apologies for the rudeness."

"_**No needed.**_" She said. "_**What I forgot is that three particular monsters were transported before you with their respective Sealing Tablets. You may know who they are.**_"

Atemu thought it for a moment and the answer came to him.

"Do you mean…them?" Atemu asked, sure it was those three.

"_**Indeed.**_" Osiris answered. "_**But to hide them from others until you arrived, we sent them to different parts of the world, so you'll have to find and reclaim them.**_

"I understand and I am thankful for the information." Atemu said, giving a respectful bow.

"_**It is time for you to wake up.**_" Isis said as Atemu began to fade back into the waking land.

"_**And a piece of advice.**_" Horus said. "_**Try to learn some spells, they'll be useful.**_"

"_**Good luck, Atemu.**_" Osiris spoke.

"Thank you, your highnesses." Atemu said before fading away.

As Atemu faded, the deities returned to their own plane.

"_**Do you think I should have told Atemu what to expect in that world?**_" Osiris asked his family.

Horus looked at his father and laughed.

"_**Nah.**_" Horus exclaimed. "_**It's funnier this way.**_"

"_**I don't know whether Nafretiri will want to kill you or thank you for this.**_" Isis shook her head at her husband and son's way to have fun.

"_**What are you laughing about?**_" A purring female voice was heard.

"_**Bastet, just the goddess I wanted to see.**_" Isis greeted.

This was Bastet, goddess of cats and the one who had favored Kisara. Her most prominent feature, like Horus, was that she had an animal head; appropriately a cat one.

"_**Good to see you too, Isis.**_" Bastet greeted back and pointed to Osiris and Horus. "_**What were they laughing about?**_"

"_**They didn't tell Atemu what would expect him at Mahora.**_" Isis answered and Bastet sighed.

"_**His mother will thank them or want to kill them.**_" Bastet stated.

"_**I said the same thing, you know.**_" Isis replied. "_**By the way, Kisara and Seth send their gratitude to you for giving them another chance.**_"

"_**So Atemu requested him as well?**_" Bastet asked to which Isis nodded. "_**I should have expected that. He just beat me to it.**_"

"_**Really?**_" Isis teased Bastet.

"_**Oh, hush you!" **_Bastet playfully bantered with Isis. "_**Do you also remember what Thoth asked?**_"

"_**You mean for 'her' to**__**be revived as well?**_" Osiris said. "_**I do.**_ _**Wonder why he asked her.**_"

"_**In the words of the old Ibis.**_" Horus recited. "_**'He' and 'her' deserve this chance as well since 'he', in a way, helped Atemu as well.**_"

After this, the deities began to chat about what Atemu would face in the crazy environment of Mahora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with Atemu<strong>_

* * *

><p>Immediately after the deities left, Atemu began to wake up, which alerted Ako.<p>

"Shizuna-san!" Ako called her. "He's waking up!"

"My head…" Atemu mumbled.

"It's good to see you awake." A woman, older sounding than the first one said. "How do you feel?"

"Like if I had fallen from a rampaging horse." Atemu said. "Where am I?"

"You're in Mahora Academy." The woman said. "Specifically in the infirmary."

"Did you take care of me?" She nodded at this. "Thank you very much. May I ask for your name?"

"Minamoto Shizuna, Head Nurse of the Academy." Shizuna said and then pointed to the silver-haired girl. "And she's Izumi Ako, my assistant and one of the students in here."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Atemu greeted. Ako blushed a bit to the sound of his baritone voice.

"Could you give us your name, please?" Shizuna asked.

"Very well, my name is Atemu." He replied. "Mutou Atemu."

He used his aibou's surname as a memento, since his own was kinda hard to pronounce.

"May I ask you some questions?" Shizuna asked.

"Shoot." Atemu replied.

"Can you tell me what this is?" Shizuna asked holding the puzzle by a rope in it.

Atemu seemed to think for a split-second as not to tell much about it.

"It's a family heirloom." Atemu answered with a half-truth, since in a way it was. "May I have it, please?"

Shizuna nodded and handed the puzzle back to Atemu who hanged it around his neck.

"_I should get a chain instead of a rope._" Atemu thought.

"I see." She then pointed to his left arm. "And that one?"

Atemu lifted his arm to show the Diadhank.

"Same thing." He responded.

Before Shizuna could ask more, a middle-aged man with glasses and some stubble walked in.

"Excuse me, Shizuna-sensei." He spoke.

"Takamichi, what is it?" She asked.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but the principal is requesting this young man's presence." Takamichi explained.

"Is that so?" Shizuna said and turned to Atemu. "We'll have to continue later, Atemu-kun."

Atemu gave a small bow as he got up. Thank the gods he had learned Japanese manners during his time with Yugi, among other things.

"Maybe later." He said. "Please lead the way, Takamichi-san."

"Sure thing, Atemu-kun." He said and both departed to the office, leaving the two girls alone.

"My, he's polite." Shizuna giggled a bit.

"Do you think we'll see him again, Shizuna-sensei?" Ako asked.

"Something tells me we will." Shizuna said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>The trip to the principal's office was an uneventful one. During it, Atemu was able to sense Takamichi's magical strength and he found it was kinda high; when they arrived to the office, Atemu had one thought when he saw the principal.<p>

"_Those are really big eyebrows._" Was his thought. Not to mention the peculiar form of his cranium.

"Ah, nice to meet you…" The principal said but stopped, he didn't know his name.

"Atemu." Said pharaoh introduced himself. "Mutou Atemu, gakuencho-san."

Said principal chuckled heartily.

"I'm Konoe Konoemon. I'm the principal of this school, as you may know." Konoemon introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Konoe-san." Atemu replied the greeting.

"Call me by name if you wish so, Atemu-kun." He spoke and the turned to Takamichi. "Is there anybody else nearby?"

"No, principal." Takamichi said.

"Then we can start." Konoemon made some gestures and Atemu felt a slight magic spike. "I'd like to make you some question, Atemu-kun."

Atemu took a breath, he realized it'd be better if he said the truth, even if they didn't believe him, something else might cause conflict.

"Proceed." Atemu expressed.

"How did you get here?" Konoemon asked. "I could sense a humongous magic spike just before you appeared. It even resonated with the World Tree."

"World Tree?" Atemu asked and Takamichi pointed to the tree outside the window. "That's a big tree."

"That it is." Takamichi spoke. "Getting back to the topic."

"My apologies." Atemu said. "You may not believe me but…"

**(…One long explanation later…)**

"And that wraps it up." Atemu finished explaining everything that had happened with the gods along snippets of what happened before that. "I'll understand if you don't believe me."

"So you're telling us you're a resurrected pharaoh sent by the gods of Egypt to help Negi-kun?" Asked Konoemon.

"That sums it pretty well." Atemu replied.

A few seconds passed and Konoemon smiled.

"I believe you." This gained a shocked face from both Takamichi and Atemu. "Do not be that surprised, I can see you're telling the truth."

"That's good to know." Atemu let out a sigh.

"Before anything else, I'd like to know something, Atemu-kun." Takamichi said.

"What would it be?" Atemu inquired.

"How good are you in English?" He replied. "After all, that's gonna be what Negi-kun will be teaching."

Atemu smirked at this, another bonus of his time with Yugi.

"_*I do think I know more than enough"*_" Atemu spoke in perfect English.

Konoemon laughed heartily at Atemu's reply.

"Good, though you still have to pass the necessary exams to be qualified as an assistant teacher." Konoemon explained and shook Atemu's hand, which he reciprocated.

"_And so it begins…_" Atemu thought, unaware of how hectic would be his life from now on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nafretiri: Beautiful Creation<p>

Rehema: Compassionate

These are true Egyptian names, found them on Google. Couldn't find a surname though.

A/N: And this ends the first chapter of this crossover. I'd appreciate some help with some things: 1) Who is Atemu going to stay with, 2) Possible pactio partners and couple (might make it a harem and I already have some ideas) Any help will be deeply appreciated. In the next chapter, the pharaoh will meet the child teacher and 2/3-A class. Let the fun begin!

I'd like to make a flagrant announcement of a new challenge on my profile. It's about a Prototype/X-men (Evolution) crossover starring Laura (X-23) and PARIAH. Sorry for the announcement ^^;

See ya and good times!


End file.
